


Unhealed Wounds

by liberrystone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of Gavin's backstory revealed, Gen, Lots of Angst, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberrystone/pseuds/liberrystone
Summary: a short angsty one-shot about one of Gavin's night terrors(which also inspired me to write a long fanfic with the similar broody and horror-fueled themes)





	Unhealed Wounds

**Inspired by[this artwork](https://turnerdraw.tumblr.com/post/176498015665/do-you-still-have-nightmares-detective-reed) on tumblr**

* * *

 

  Distant whispers were slowly becoming more prominent but I still couldn't figure out their meaning. They were like bees in a hive- so many different voices of various pitches and tones, melted into one loud buzzing. I tried to pinpoint at least one, figure out what they were communicating, but it was to no avail.

  I slowly opened my eyes to only be met with complete darkness. There was nothing I could see, nothing that would let me know where I was and what was happening. But the whispers? They didn't stop, they grew with their intensity, becoming louder and stronger. Like those bees in a hive- now buzzing angrily as if they were ready to attack me. I tried covering my ears, stuffing my fingers inside them to muffle out any sounds that were surrounding me but it wasn't helping, I only started losing my cold, my anxiety building up gradually inside me, ready to spill over. I could feel my heart already thumping against my ribs, my whole chest rising and falling heavily under shaky breaths.

  I turned around, my eyes trying to adjust at least a bit to the darkness and see something- anything that could be of any shape. There was nothing but pitch black darkness.

  I felt lost, confused and scared. My mind was screaming for me to run, escape, hide somewhere, but I didn't know where. I couldn't see anything.

  The whispers were growing on me, soon turning into loud murmurs, as they grazed my ears unpleasantly with their uneven pitches, melting into one huge chaos.

     "No," I whispered back, trying to keep my sanity, but the voices kept growing on me, getting louder with my every ragged breath.

     "No!" I screamed this time, trying to over-shout all the murmuring.

     "Stop, please, no!" my voice started shaking, just like my whole body. "No, stop, please!" 

  As much as I ripped my throat with yelling, nobody could hear me, because no one was there to listen. It was just me, locked up somewhere in the darkness to deal with my biggest enemy- myself. It was all in my head- the voices, all of them continuously murmuring the same non-sense, almost melting into one loud humming.

  My legs gave out beneath me and I fell onto my knees with the last shout of "please help me", gripping my ears with trembling hands, not able to cope mentally with this madness any longer. I was about to lose my mind, breathing loudly, clutching my ears for dear life so tightly, I felt the pain, my nails sinking into the soft skin behind my earlobes.

  The torture felt like eternity, the voices drove me insane to the point where I wanted to rip my ears out. I ended up lying on the ground, all curled up, squeezing my bleeding ears, crying because I couldn't take such pressure.

  And suddenly, as if with one snap of fingers, everything stopped- all of the humming simply disappeared, leaving me in complete silence. I felt my own heart hammering in my heaving chest, my whole body tensed up and still trembling. I loosened my grip on my ears, revealing my injured neck all covered in bleeding wounds from how hard I scraped my skin with my fingernails. I let out a steady exhale, trying to calm myself down and get up, but my attempts were interrupted by a sudden scream of a man that made me jump.

     "Dad!", another loud scream erupted through the darkness and I twitched slightly from its loudness, drawing in a sharp breath. "Dad, please!" the same agonizing scream stroked my ears until I recognized it.

  It was my own scream. Of my younger-self.

  I was ripping my throat out, screaming so loudly, my vocal cords were ready to give out.

     "Let me go! Please, dad! Don't leave me!!!" the screams continued echoing through the darkness, bringing me back to that horrific moment.

   I was only 20 then. They came out of nowhere at night and kidnapped both me and my father. I was clueless of what was happening and scared shitless. Yet, my father knew everything, because he was at fault. Or so I was made to believe. They held him at gun point and tied me up to a chair, letting me watch as they slowly tortured him. Every single slice they left on his body and every single punch that landed on his face caused me extreme emotional pain. I was a screaming and crying mess, thrashing against my binds and pleading for them to stop because I knew what was about to happen...

     "I'm sorry, son..." came in the whisper and everything fell dead silent until someone grabbed me by my collar on the back of my neck out of nowhere jerking me backwards and into the light.

  I got thrown carelessly onto the cold cement floor and the first louder grunt rolled off my tongue as the pain hit my head and elbows. I squinted my eyes, unable to adjust to all the brightness surrounding me.

     "Well well well, if it ain't our boy Reed," a hoarse voice came from above me and the sudden realization hit me like a truck, throwing me into a state of panic. I recognized the voice immediately. It was him, the man responsible for my father's death. I still could remember his shit eating grin as he shot him dead, watching me come undone before him.

  I tried scraping myself up and onto my legs just so I could sprint as far away from him as possible, but I didn't even manage to push myself off the floor as I got struck back down with a fist against my cheekbone. The hit was so strong, it sent my head flying sideways and back against the hard cement floor. I almost got completely knocked out, my ears now ringing loudly and head spinning. I could barely make out the shape of his silhouette above me as my vision became all blurry.

     "You gotta pay for your sins, Reed," the same low grunt grazed my ears and I felt his fist grab my shirt, pushing my limp body upwards until my feet were dangling in the air.

     "For all the shit that you've done, for all the misery that you've brought upon my family..." he squeezed the words out through his clenched teeth. "You will pay," he accentuated every syllable with a threatening tone and I didn't even have time to come back to my senses when I got thrown back onto the ground, whining at all the pain that struck my body.

     "I hope you burn in hell for all eternity John Reed! You and your whole family!" he roared and before I knew it, I felt the first slice of a knife that landed on my abdomen, forcing me to get up quickly and fight for my life. Yet, my body felt weak and my legs quickly gave out beneath me as I slumped back down onto the floor.

     "Pathetic," the man spit out the words in disgust and walked closer towards me. I felt his fingers slip into my hair as they raised my head to face him standing above me. "You're just another piece of meat that's about to be butchered," he groaned and another hard punch landed on my cheek, throwing my head to the side. I barely managed to catch my breath, when his foot struck my stomach, pushing all the air back out of my lungs as I came stumbling onto the floor when he stopped me, grabbing me by the throat.

     "Any last words, John?" the question fell from his lips in a heavy silence as I watched him withdraw the gun. He cocked the hammer slowly and I felt the coldness of a barrel as it came in contact with my temple.

  I gulped, my throat so tight I could barely breathe.

     "I'm sorry, son..." I whispered and closed my eyes, counting down last seconds of my life, before a loud gun shot forced me awake.


End file.
